The Boy Who Found Pain
by Darkness Destroys
Summary: You think you know pain you don't. you never will feel what its like! Sometimes I want a normal life but I never get my wish. The only way to get away is to die. Best summary I could give. This will be rated (T) Because it mentions Rape and there will be a lot of cussing.
1. The beginning

**And here we go yet another story from me. I just hope you like this new story. Every single person will be mortal so don't get any ideas.**

**Narraters pov **

"What are we supposed to do? Well have to send him to foster care. Pour kid know one deserves this. I agree But there's know other choice.""What will we say if the press asks us? Well tell them that he died I don't think he should be getting any kind of attention at the moment!"

While the two doctors talked they didn't realize that a boy that's seven years old was listening to there conversation.

Now you see this boy was a part the son of one of the biggest company's in the world. So someone thought they would get a lot of money if they kidnaped the son. But it wasn't pleasant the capturers were rude and hurt him from time to time.

But when his parents came to pick him up they decided to take a plane back to New York. But the plane had a problem and crashed. The boy was the only surviver but at a terrible cost. He lost his left eye.

After they sent him to foster care he found out that the kids would be beaten so he started to stop them and make the people beat him instead. However instead of being grateful the kids always teased him. And that went on for a year. Then one day a couple came and adopted him.

But when they got home he found out that they were both drunks. his father always beat him and his mother did other things **(R.A.P.E)**. They soon got him to work for them by dressing up as a girl for pageants. But after a few years of that they sent him to school.

He had started school at thirteen and when he got to school he learned as hard as he could. Soon he fell for his cousin but She didn't know that he was her cousin. Soon he worked up his curage to ask her out and she said yes but the Fates were cruel and she died later that day.

After that he kept to himself for the next few years but he kept getting beat only not just by his father there was a new kid who had joined school and he decided to beat the boy. When the boy turned sixteen a girl started to notice him and he her. Soon he asked her out and she said yes. And then prom came He was surprised to find out he was voted prom king. He later found out it was just a joke for when the crown was placed on his head he saw that it was glued and had the word loser on it.

Then his girlfriend came and told him she never really liked him it was just a bet her and her friends had made. That night the boy had enough he packed his belongings and left his house. He was next seen at a bank trying to get some money. but then he saw someone had a gun and told one of the cashiers.

The man then pulled out his gun and told everyone to get down however one person didn't get down fast enough. He was just about to shoot her when the boy got in his way. The man was so mad that he pulled out a knife and cut the boys tounge out. But then the cops were able to get in without the man noticing because he was cutting out the boys tounge.

He was then sent to jail the bank was so happy that they took pity on the boy and gave him two thousand dolers. But it wasn't enough the boy was on the street again only he was freezing and he was hungry. People passed by but ignored him. But then a man walked by and took him in. But as you know nothing good ever happens to this boy for long.

Soon the man who took the boy in was sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. He was then put in foster care again. Only this time everyone ignored him he wasn't even given any food.

But then his uncles found him and took him in and soon he started school only he made sure know one would notice him. His grades were averege and he missed lunch so that he wouldn't have to talk with anyone.

The only thing that helped him at all was his hobby. He had made it his buisness to find secrets he was known through out the world as task master. You wanted a secret he would give it to you. Soon He found out that there were people in an alley that would jump someone when they weren't looking. He went there every day after school so he could learn how to fight. But still he was dieing like everyone he knew. And then started to always wear black so he could mourn the people he knew.

Know one realized he was dieing he was slowly dieing from everything that had happend to him. Not even his cousins knew about him dieing inside.

**Ha! You people think that you all know pain i'd like to see someone worse off then this kid! But anyway hoped you like this chapter and continue reading I don't know when i'll be updating but I do know I might be doing it once a week but who knows. If you liked this story please review, favorite And follow. Happy days to all of you.**


	2. What cousin?

**Why hello there my young pupils, today I want you to sit back relax and enjoy a story about a boy who finely escaped from his prison.** **And remember I,m watching you! Muhahahahahahahahaha...**

**No ones pov**

"Why are you here!"

"Look we know we haven't been the best of parents so we came to make it up to you."

"It's to late for that."

"No it's not."

"Why are you really here!" You could here the sigh threw out the whole house.

"We want to know how your cousin is doing." There was silence for a minute. "What cousin?"

"Your cousin Percy, you do know him right?"

"I don't know who or what your talking about."

"Wait so you don't know who Perseus Jackson is?"

"Oh him? We know him we've never talked but we know who he is."

"What do you mean you've never talked?!"

"We're not the only ones he doesn't seem to talk at all, and I never gave him that much thought I mean he so regular. He always is getting averege grades like everyone else he asks questions he even hangs around some people."

"The only thing I find wierd about him is that he always wears black. But now that I think about it I don't think i've ever seen him in lunch."

**-Hello my good people I am bob the line break I used to be at Titan to-**

**Perseus pov**

I was sitting down minding my own business Thinking about the one person I miss the most since I left And started school at Roman tech it's a school where it centers around roman times, its also been putting in other subjects such as math and other things.

But anyways I was just sitting down waiting for class to start when two people walked up to me. The one on the right was a boy with a pale complexion and black eyes with a face that showed he wanted to kill people, he was whereing all black, all in all he looked like an emo kid.

The other was a girl with a slight tan electric blue eyes and a face that said don't mess with me, The girl was wearing punk rock clothes and I could tell she wasn't happy with me.

Thalia Nico what a pleasant surprise but they obviously didn't hear my thoughts so I wrote it down. At first they seemed surprised that I knew there names but recovered quickly. Why didn't you tell us you were are cousin?!"

I sighed I knew they would figure it out sooner or later, but I had hoped I wouldn't get to know them. "Hey wait a minute." I looked over at Nico, He had a look of deep concentration.

What? I wrote I prayed to every god I knew that he wouldn't figure it out. "I recognize you from some where, I just cant put my finger on it. Say now that you mention it he does look kind of familiar."

We in the same positions for what felt like minutes, suddenly the teacher came in. "Alright class please take your seats! Now class today I have a special announcement we have a new student all the way from California, Then a girl stepped in she had a slight tan an deep onyx black eyes also black hair and a face that showed her contempt with being here.

"Now please say your name dear."

"My name is Zoe Nightshade and if any of you boy try and flirt with me I will make you wish you weren't born!"

Man I like this girl! Was all I think as the teacher told her where to sit. The rest of my school time was pretty boring unless you count my cousins ganging up on me every time they saw me.

Finely I got to my apartment that my uncles gave, I got inside and locked the door and just broke down sobbing so hard that I could have made a river, then the flashbacks came.

**-Flashbacks-**

_I stared deep into her eyes and I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in and I could tell she was leaning in to and I went in. It was the best first kiss I could ever ask for ever since my mother died I had felt empty but not anymore, I felt complete. "I love you Bianca! I love You to Percy._

_The next day I felt unmanageable pain from what happened after I left Bianca went to get some ice cream but there was a car and the driver didn't see her crossing the street and crashed into her. But the worst thing that happened was when I talked with her family._

_"I'm so sorry sir I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't know what to say! You could have gone instead of her and she would still be alive! It's your fault she died." _

_After that I went to talk with Nico Bianca's little brother. "__You said you would protect her!"_

_"I try'ed I really did but it wasn't enough."_

_"I hate you and I always will Perseus!" He say my name with disgust and walks off._

_After that things went down hill for me until I seiner prom came up I had notice that the popular girl Annabeth Chase had started looking at me like when she looked at Luke the star quarterback, Also my personal bully._

_I was so excited I had finely gotten the courage to ask Annabeth out and she said yes! And now I'm voted the prom king I thought this was my best night in a long time unti. I found out what the crown looked like I try'ed taking it off but it stuck, And the worst thing everyone laughed even the teachers and Annabeth._

_After I had finely gotten the crown off I went in search of Annabeth, But when I found her I was heart broken She was kissing Luke. She the noticed I was there, "Sorry Percy it was a bet I never really liked you. I was heart broken I had loved her._

_After that I couldn't take anymore heart break I pact whatever I could and left. After awhile I got desperate I couldn't find a job so I hoped to get a little bit of money out of Gabe's bank account. But of course my luck sucks there in the bank was a guy with a gun I knew I only had a little chance to worn one of the tellers so I quickly ran to one of the windows. "Yes sir how may I help you?"_

_"There's a man in here with a gun call the police now if there isn't then I'll go to jail I don't care just call the police!"_

_The man looked frightened but nodded and pressed the button right as the man pulled out his gun. "Alright nobody move the is a robbery and if one of you tellers try to press those buttons then I will shoot you! Now get on the ground!" With that everyone complied except one of the older people looked like she was having trouble getting down._

_"What did I tell you!" He then aimed his gun but was stopped. "Leave her alone!" He turned around and saw it was me who spoke up, "Who the fuck are you!?"_

_"Nobody."_

_"Well Nobody I feel its in your best interest to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_"I won't do that until your shit of a head figures out he fucked him self!"_

_"Why you little!" He then pulled out a knife and punched me in the jaw, he then opened my mouth and I realized what he was doing._

_"No please no don't do it." I pleaded with him, but when that didn't work I looked for help from someone, but know one answered my unspoken plea. And with that he cut out my tounge, But I guess he wasn't finished cause he took off my eye patch and stabbed my eye again._

**-End of Flashback-**

I couldn't stop the memory's they just kept coming and I couldn't stop them I used to go to a psychiatrist but he couldn't figure out how to help so I stopped going. Soon after it got worse and worse until I figured out a way to stop it.

Taskmaster he was my new beginning I had created him in the internet he was someone you could go to for answers to anything needed a secret I would give it to you. I knew the students of my school asked him things even if they didn't admit it. So I decided to know every secret that ever came to school and I knew so many things.

I would sometimes blackmail some of the teachers, but I was smart I change my name when I blackmailed them so they didn't know it was me.

But then my uncles found out from my psychiatrist that I wasn't well so they kept sending me to him until they realized he couldn't help me. And that's part of my story.

I then got up and went to my computer, and signed in as taskmaster.

Taskmaster:signed in

Hunter:signed in

Hello hunter what kind of secret do you want?

I would like to know about the boy who sits by himself most of the time and wears all black.

Why would you want to know about him? He's a nobody.

Because he's my cousin!

Well there isn't much I can get from him since he doesn't really tell his friends anything. From what I know his parents died in a plane crash so he was put into foster care, and that's where things get a little hazy until later when he's around either sixteen or seventeen you,ll find that he was at a bank during a bank heist and the robber was just about to shoot someone when he stepped up and told him what he thought the robber got mad and cut out his tounge and that's where the information stops there isn't much I can find out unless he tells me himself if I find anything else I'll let you know

Taskmaster: has signed out

I sigh Thalia won't learn anything from taskmaster I won't let him tell her anything. Not until I'm ready!

**Wow I cant wait for the next chapter how about you? I have to say this is my favorite story out of all the ones I'm writing but that's just my feelings. Please review, favorite, and follow or just sick your dog on me and if you don't own a dog sick your uncle on me.**


	3. Sunglasses

**Me: And now for the third chapter! **

**Percy: That's it? That's all your gonna say?**

**Me: Yep (pops the p)**

**Percy: But what about your usual speech and stuff you write?**

**Me: I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something.**

**Percy: Like what?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Kronos: I know! You forgot to add me into your story and now I will exact my revenge on you!**

**Me: Quick start the story!**

**Zoe: We hope ye enjoy thees chapter.**

**Percy: What are you a pirate?**

**Perseus pov**

Sometimes I wonder how unlucky I am. But then I remember that there might be someone else worse off then me so I search on the internet each day and find nothing. Then I think maybe my friends can help but I get rid of that idea.

Ever since my first three friends I had stopped even trying. The first friend I had made was Grover he was also in my first orphanage but after awhile he started teasing me like the other kids once I had started getting hit instead of them.

Then there was Luke he was really nice until a girl named Annabeth left then he would start to bully me. I sort of had a friendship with his right hand man despite what people said Ethan new when it got to serious and got Luke to stop before he went to far. But when everyone left he came back and helped me to my house.

The third was Tyson he was a cute ten year old who used to act like I was his idle but then he died when he try'ed to protect me from a bear when are orphanage went on a field trip. After that I had shut myself off from the world until my uncles came and got me.

The sad thing is I remember these events every morning I wake up especially the death of Tyson. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and took a good look at myself.

Where my right eye should be there was just an empty socket with a scar crossing the socket all from my forehead and almost reaching my adams apple. My face was very scarred from the beatings I got from my stepdad Gabe but the worst scar he gave me was when he carved a g in my back.

After my uncles came and got me to go to school I went directly to the principal and asked if I could wear sunglasses in my classes he said no, once he got a look at my eye he reconsidered.

And now I've been going to the school for a year almost everyone wonders about me but they cant give me much thought since they only see me during classes.

"Another day another death." I muttered before walking out the door.

**Zoe's pov**

"Beep Beep Beep" erghhh And slam the snooze button but of course I cant catch a break. "Zoe you have to get ready." I groan before getting out of my nice warm bed and start getting dressed for school. "Zoe!"

"I'm getting ready now mom!"

**-Time skip-**

I had just finished getting ready and was walking down stairs when I smelled EGGS! I put on a burst of speed and got down stairs in record time to see Artemis making eggs and I saw that there was toast in the toaster to.

Now before I continue I first have to say Artemis isn't my real mom. My real mother died giving birth to me. But my father took me in but after a few years I started liking this boy that was the son of my one of my fathers business rivals.

Anyway I fell hard for the boy and started going out with him until he asked for a inside look at my fathers company. I took him but when we went into my fathers office he went strait to his computer, but couldn't figure out how to turn it on so I gave him my hair clip which was the key for it.

But after he was done he told me he was just using me to get inside my fathers computer. After that my father disowned me and put me in an orphanage. But then Artemis found me and took me in after that we started looking at schools I could go to.

"So second day of school, you must be excited?"

Actually, no! There's nothing really interesting about school..." But I paused I realized I was curious about something from school. "But I see there's a but somewhere in there."

"Yes actually there's this kid that I noticed he always sits in the middle of any class he's in he wears black all the time at first I thought he was some sort of goth but then I noticed he doesn't associate with anyone at all."

"Come to think of it I didn't even see him at lunch."

"Hmmm, sounds a lot like you!" I instantly glare at her. "No I'm serious you were exactly like that when I first saw you."

Now that I think about it she was actually right I was exactly like that after my father disowned me. "But I doubt that he had as bad of an experience as you. **(By the way she only acts like this around Zoe. when Zoe's not around she's goes back to her man hating ways. Also Zoe doesn't like boys either but she only acts like her real self around Artemis****)**

"So do you think I should talk to him?"

"I wouldn't recamend it but if you want you can." After are little talk I left for school but as I walking I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." But when I looked up I saw that it was the boy that always wore sunglasses and black. He just nodded to me and walked off. At first I was confused why didn't he say anything?

I then ran after him. "Hey wait!" He turned around and saw it was me he stopped to let me catch up with him. When I did he started walking again. "So why didn't say anything when you bumped into me?! Did you think you were to high and mighty to say sorry!"

He turned to look at me and he looked pissed. He opened his mouth as if trying to say something but nothing came out. After awhile he seemed to realize something and pointed at his mouth.

"You want me to look into your mouth!?" He nodded at first I was disgusted did this guy think this was the only way to kiss a girl? But then I realized he didn't even seem that fazed that he was asking me this so I obliged.

Once I had looked in his mouth I saw that where his tongue should be there was just a stub. "W..What happened to your tongue?" The reason for the stutter was because I had almost barfed at the sight.

He made a stabbing motion. "A knife?" He nodded the mad a motion like that of someone cutting something. "It was cut out?" Again he nodded.

After that we walked in silence. When we got to school he nodded to me and walked off. While me pondering something as I looked over to my right I saw him again only he was sitting down listening to the teacher. But one thing stuck out like a soar thumb he still had his sunglasses on.

"Now is there any questions? I then raised my hand. "Yes Zoe?"

"Well I've been wondering if I can wear some sunglasses in the class."

"I'm sorry but know if you did then I wouldn't know if your sleeping or not."

"Then why does he get to wear some!?" As I pointed to the boy.

"I'm afraid he is a speacial case." Suddenly all the students were talking and saying it wasn't fair that he got to wear them and they didn't. The teacher tried to keep order but it was a futile attempt.

Soon he gives up and gives a pleading look to Jackson? I then notice an almost perceptible nod from him. After that he gets up and walks up to the teachers desk and faces us. We all become quite wondering what he's gonna do.

He places his hands on his glasses and slowly pulls them off and we wait in bated breath cause apparently know ones ever seen his eyes at least that's what my friends told me.

He suddenly yanks off his glasses as if he was impatient that it was taking so long but I didn't give that much thought me cause all I could do was gasp and stare at his eyes or eye in wonder. Cause where his right eye should be was an empty socket and his left eye looked as if he wanted to throw himself off a building.

But all I could think was what happened to this guy?

**Perseus pov**

I couldn't help it I had to glare at the girl! She had broken down my carefully constructed facade of the regular student in just a few words. And now I would have to deal with the pity stares and the questions that I wouldn't answer!

"All her fault kill her!" I couldn't control my thoughts I wanted to hurt her so bad because she had just made me go back into the pain that I had tried getting away from so hard.

All I could think while I was looking at her was YOU WILL PAY!

**Me: Well it seems that Zoe has just ruined everything.**

**Zoe: I hate thee so much right now!**

**Me: It's not my fault your nosy! Anyway people please tell me what you thought of the ending of this chapter.**

**Percy: Also don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Me: Man your stupid Percy I just told them to review.**

**Percy: I don't know what your talking about.**


	4. Fires burning inside

**Me: Why hello there, as you know I always like to start with me saying something silly to one of the people that talk in my chapters, but not today! Like for instance, I could say that Percy has the attention span of a two year old.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: Or I could say that Zoe is so old that she cant pull the string of a bow.**

**Zoe: I hope thee has lived a full life!**

**Me: But no I won't say those things, all I will say is that I hope you like my newest chapter.**

**Zoe pov**

After I had got Jackson to take his sunglasses off, my grades slipped from A's to F's and I couldn't figure out why, I even made sure I had gotten every single question right but I still got an F.

Then all the sudden the friends I had made suddenly disappeared or didn't talk to me anymore. All I could figure out was that someone was targeting me and it had to be a teacher because know one else could make my grades slip like that.

I had also noticed how Jackson barely made it to class anymore and yet he still got average grades like everyone else.

I was just walking to my house after school when I heard a noise from a alley, I didn't pay attention to it at first, until it got louder so I went in to check it out.

And when I did I was surprised to see the Jackson kid beating up a bunch of guys that were twice as big as him. After he had punched out the last one he turned around and froze when he saw me, I froze to wondering what he was going to do.

Soon a minute passed and we were still staring at each other. Then He turned around and started walking off. "Hey where do you think your going!" I shouted to him but he still kept walking.

I had tried to follow him but he just disappeared as if he was a ghost. After I had lost him I just went home hoping to figure out something about the Jackson kid online.

"Lets see here." I muttered to myself. "Nothing! There's nothing on him! it doesn't even mention any parents!" How the heck am I supposed to find out about him now.

Then It clicked I knew one thing online that could answer my questions.

Boy Hater: has signed in

Taskmaster: What is your question?

Boy Hater: I would like to know about this boy thats in my class.

Taskmaster: Of corse what's his name?

Boy Hater: I don't know his first name, but I do know his last. It's jackson.

Taskmaster: Hmmmm, this kid seems to be getting a lot of attention.

Boy hater: How is that?

Taskmaster: His cousin and a couple of other people have been asking about him.

Boy hater: Oh, anyway what can you tell me about him?

Taskmaster: Like I told the others I don't know much, but what I do know is that his parents died and he was put in an orphanage but that's where the information stops until a few years later and he's at a bank during a bank heist. There was someone who didn't do what the robber said so Jackson stepped in and stopped him, the robber was so mad that he cut out his tounge and cut out what was left of his eye.

Boy hater: Thx.

Boy Hater: has signed off

I couldn't help but stare at the computer uncomprehendingly, I just couldn't figure out how someone could have such bad luck like that.

"Honey I'm home!"

"I'll be right down mom!" I yelled back I quickly turned my computer off and walked down stares. Once Artemis saw me her face showed worry. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing" I sighed out.

"You should know by now that you cant hide anything from me Zoe." I knew she wouldn't give up on getting me to tell her so I did.

"Well I cant say that I don't believe you."

"Agreed!"

"So how well known is this guy called taskmaster?"

"He always right I haven't found anyone who hasn't gotten a wrong question from him. I even sometimes see a lot of adults ask him stuff."

"Alright then that must meen this is the first question hes gotten wrong cause there is know way a boy could go through that." I nod in agreement.

"So what should I do about him?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to focus on this boy anymore, he isn't worth the trouble. From now on. I want you to focus on your school work from now on. I am highly disappointed in you for getting all these F's."

"But!"

"No buts I want you to focus on on your school work from now on!" I sigh in defeat. "Fine."

**Perseus pov**

"No! no! no! no! no! Not again please NO!" That's what people walking down the street would have heard if they payed attention. But they didn't they don't care if a boy gets hurt, but whenever a girl gets her knee skinned they all flock to her.

I've always had a deep fury against girls and boys but there was always a part that somehow got out.

And that's what's happening now that the girl Zoe destroyed my carefully crafted facade with just a few simple words. I had almost lost the last of my sanity there and then, if it weren't for my revenge, I would have lost it.

"So what will my next move be, I've already made her grades horrible." I mutter to myself. Then I thought of something I could do that would ruin her life. I will have to tread very carfuly with this plan though.

I then quickly on to my computer one of the many things my uncles had given me. Soon after a few clicks I had it all set up. "Get ready Zoe, Nightshade, you will wish you had never come to New York!"

**-Time skip to Tomorrow-**

**Zoe pov**

I was getting worried nothing bad had happened to me all morning which was strange. Suddenly I slammed into something. When I got my bearings back I looked to see what I had bumped into.

And it was someone I thought I'd never see again. "Thalia!?" She stares at me in confusion for a minute then a spark of realization appears in her eyes. "Zoe!?" We then got up and hugged each other again.

"What are you doing here Zoe?"

"I go to school here now."

"Cool here come sit with me so we can catch up."

"And that's what happened."

"I dont know what to say except Fuck." I chuckle at that it seems Thalia hadn't changed all that much.

Suddenly the speakers went off. "Attention, attention, Students I have very I mportent news, yesterday Olympic high school burned down." A few people gasped in horror.

"Myself and the teachers have decided that the kids from the school shall be attending here until there school has been rebuilt, that is all."

"Huh wierd, what do you think about that Zoe? Zoe? Are you ok?" I was frozen in horror he would be coming here! "I need to go ill call you later!"

"Ok but."

"Sorry I have to go." And with that I ran to the only place I had ever felt safe.

**? pov**

"Can you believe that were going to a new school!"

"I cant believe that are school burned down."

Those were the whispers that were going around the students these days but I don't care. All I ever cared about was him the boy I had fallen in loved with but now that he had left I had to settle for second best.

"Hey there." A boys voice said while wrapping his arms around me. I turn around and put on a fake smile. "Hi!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh just about loving boyfriend." It was another lie I was never thinking about him I only thought about the boy I loved.

"Alright well I came here to tell you that Thalia wants to talk with you."

"Mkay thanks." He then leaves, I just turn back around and stare at the sky, after a minute I turn to leave but look back at the sky one more time and mutter.

"I'm coming for you Perseus Jackson!"

**Who is she! Anyway sorry about this taking so long Ive just been having some problems writing, and when I finely thought of something me and my family decide at the last minute to go to Philadelphia. But enough about that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to do the next one tomorrow.**


End file.
